


The Unlikely Adventures of Banana

by lildemonlili



Series: Oh My God They Were Roommates [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Feat. a dog named Banana, Polyamory, fluff is good for the soul, post-main-story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: Eight months after their first date, it's finally time for Momo to meet Chaeyoung's family, and the surrounding controversy of their situation is cause for nerves with both Chaeyoung, Momo and Nayeon.A TWICEroomies oneshot.





	The Unlikely Adventures of Banana

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for my Bananana. I love you.

For someone who held her inner calm at a high esteem, Chaeyoung certainly was freaking out quite a bit. But what was she supposed to do? They were officially on the way, and there was no turning back now. They were in the bus and there was nothing more to be done. Thankfully the bus was at least almost empty, and allowing the three girlfriends to sit side by side on the back row. It just didn’t take away Chaeyoung’s nerves.

“You’re shaking like a leaf…”

Nayeon’s voice was calm by her side, and Chaeyoung snapped around to look at her. She knew how she must look, eyes big and wild, lip tucked between her teeth and hair rowdy from restlessly running her hands through it too many times.

“It’s going to be okay.” Nayeon hushed, reaching up to fix Chaeyoung’s hair a little.

Chaeyoung wanted to believe her. She really did. But one thing was coming out to her mother as a lesbian, but polyamorous was a completely different talk. It was something most people - even most who accepted lgbt, didn’t understand. They didn’t understand how Chaeyoung could be in love with the way Momo loved Nayeon. They didn’t understand how Chaeyoung could be absolutely head over heels for more than one person. But those were people who had no clue what went on in Chaeyoung’s body when Momo leaned on her side and held her hand between both of hers, breathing calmly onto her neck. People who didn’t fathom the love she felt when Nayeon looked into her eyes, sending her an absolutely steel-melting smile.

“Look at it this way. Have you ever met anyone who didn’t love Momo?” Nayeon asked, still running her hands through Chaeyoung’s hair, though Chaeyoung wasn’t sure it was very rowdy anymore. Still, she loved the touch of her oldest girlfriend and she subtly pushed into Nayeon’s hand to make sure she knew.

“No. She’s impossible not to fall for.” Chaeyoung hummed.

Momo’s breath puffed as silent chuckles onto Chaeyoung’s neck, and she tightened her grip on Chaeyoung’s hand. If Chaeyoung looked, she was sure that she would find a blush on her cheeks too. She always did get bashful easily.

“Okay then. Why shouldn’t your mom like her?” Nayeon continued, scratching softly over Chaeyoung’s scalp where it met her nape.

“I’m not worried she won’t like Momo… I’m worried she won’t like me. Us. That she’ll look at me differently because of this.” Shivers ran through Chaeyoung solely from voicing the fear. Her mom was one of the most important people in her life, and she couldn’t bear to have her think less of Chaeyoung for this. For something that made her so happy.

Nayeon opened her mouth to say something, but then looked at the little screen over the entrance to the bus just as it came to a halt.

“This is our stop.”

It felt like a death sentence. But they got up anyway, Nayeon signing out both her own and Chaeyoung’s t-card before offering Chaeyoung a hand down the step and into the cool early February air. Chaeyoung took the outstretched hand as if in a trance, then looked around to find Momo, only to see her already a step ahead of her.

It seemed some button had switched off inside her head as soon as she realized they had reached their destination.

“You ready?” Momo asked, pocketing her hands. She always looked a little like she was drowning in the huge padded black coat, with only the brown-haired head of hair sticking up, but Chaeyoung loved it. She could probably hide the secrets of the world inside that coat. And maybe she did.

“Chaeyoung?” Nayeon’s voice brought Chaeyoung back, and she nodded.

“Yeah. I’m ready. Well I’m not, but I don’t think I’ll ever be, so might as well just go, right?” Chaeyoung sent her girlfriends a smile, though she knew it was probably feeble and unconvincing. But it was the best she had, so it would have to do.

… 

Chaeyoung’s mother and brother lived in the house she herself had also grown up in, in a nice suburban neighborhood on the eastern outskirts of Seoul. The house had been Chaeyoung’s grandparents’ back in the day before they moved into a smaller apartment some ten minutes away.

“You grew up really beautifully.” Momo noted.

Chaeyoung chuckled, knowing that the phrasing was meant to mean that she grew up in beautiful settings, but it still made her blush. It wasn’t often that Momo made grammatical errors, but when she did it was always just adorable.

“Thank you.” Chaeyoung sent her a warm smile. Wanted to kiss her. But with her house in sight, she didn’t dare. Instead she just gave her hand a squeeze before letting go of both her girlfriends, taking the lead towards her house, heart hammering in her chest. When they had asked Momo out, she had chosen this life. She had chosen Momo. And now was the time to stand by that choice, however much it scared her.

The front door to Chaeyoung’s family’s house, opened before they even got up the little stone path, and out came what looked like a slightly dirty mop on legs.

“No! Banana!”

Chaeyoung looked in complete confusion at the mop apparently called Banana, before realizing that it was a dog. A fast little furball sprinting towards them, or rather, right towards Momo. And Momo crouched holding out her arms to the dog, letting it jump onto her and lick her face excitedly as if they were old friends. But seeing as Chaeyoung didn’t have the slightest clue who the dog was, it was quite unlikely that Momo knew it.

“Banana?! Banana, come here!”

Chaeyoung looked up to find her brother standing in the door with a grumpy expression. Chaeyoung chuckled.

“What’s with the dog, bro?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Ugh, it’s a long story,  _ Banana _ !” Jeonghoon called exasperatedly.

It seemed somehow that he had gotten through to the dog this time, because as Chaeyoung turned to look at Momo, it looked up at Jeonghoon, and then set into a run back to him.

Momo was still crouching, a dumbstruck smile on her face as if the dog had just decided her entire happiness. Chaeyoung shook her head at her and headed up the stone path towards her brother and the dog.

“Hey, bro.” Chaeyoung said with a little smile as she reached Jeonghoon, always a little bitter that he was so much taller than her. But there wasn’t really much of a chance that she’d ever catch up to him.

“Hey, who’s the girl?” Jeonghoon gave her a little hug and then looked at Momo who was just now getting back up, following Nayeon.

“Oh that’s Momo- uh.” Chaeyoung bit her lip, but it didn’t seem that Jeonghoon had looked for much more than just a name.

“No, Banana, inside. Shoo.” Jeonghoon grumbled as Banana seemed to make another attempt at freedom. “We better not linger in the door. Tae is gonna kill me if I lose the dog.”

“Tae?” Chaeyoung asked just as Momo and Nayeon reach them. They headed inside and close the door, thus preventing any further outbreak attempts from the mop.

“Yeah, my friend, Lim Taehyun. It’s his dog. Or, it was. He moved into a dorm and couldn’t bring her with him, so I offered to take her. Mom isn’t much for it though, to tell the truth.” Jeonghoon made room for all of them to take off their coats and shoes and whatever other means they have of keeping out the cold. Chaeyoung finished first, stepping inside only to hear the distinctive taps of dog paws running through the house. It really was the most energetic little mop Chaeyoung had ever seen. And then it was suddenly there again, this time jumping up Chaeyoung’s leg with its tiny tail wagging like no tomorrow.

“Speaking of mom, where is she?” Chaeyoung asked, leaning down to scratch the dogs head, though it seemed more interested in playing, lightly biting at her fingers.

“In the kitchen I think? Lunch should be ready in a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Chaeyoung felt her heart race once more, even though Banana did her best to distract Chaeyoung. “Should we head into the living room then?”

Jeonghoon shrugged and then turned to Nayeon. “Oh, please don’t think me rude for not saying hi yet, unnie. I just forgot.”

“It’s okay, it seems you have your hands full.” Nayeon grinned. Then she put a hand on Momo’s back and led her through the hallway towards the living room.

“So. Who is she?” Jeonghoon asked as soon as Momo and Nayeon were out of earshot.

Chaeyoung cringed. “I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you.”

Jeonghoon frowned, but then shrugged it off and followed Chaeyoung’s girlfriends, Banana circling him happily. For a moment Chaeyoung just stood, considering if she should just go into the kitchen and tell her mom now, before anything else happened. But she couldn’t. So instead she took a deep breath and walked after her brother, into the living room.

…

“Thank you so much for the food, Mrs. Son.” Momo finally said with a satisfied groan, as the last one, letting her spoon rest.

Both Jeonghoon and Nayeon looked highly amused.

“You’re very welcome, darling.” Chaeyoung’s mom said with a warm smile. It made something move in Chaeyoung to see them interact so softly. A reassurance mixed with even more nerves. Would she still look at Momo like that once they told? Maybe they could just not tell her for now? Keep it to themselves a little longer… But it had been seven months. It was time. Chaeyoung knew that. It was just so unfair. Why did she have to be the one who never fit in? The girl with no dad. The girl with the big mole. The gay girl. That eccentric weirdo. Not that she cared much about other people’s opinions. She had gotten tough early. But this? This wasn’t just people. This was her mother. Her brother. They mattered. They always mattered.

Chaeyoung bit the insides of her cheeks, feeling her face screw up involuntarily. But just in that moment, she yelped and bit her cheek instinctively so hard that it drew blood. Banana, who had been sitting next to her chair all through lunch, had jumped into her lap and now settled there, not even looking at her.

Chaeyoung felt her cheek and tasted the blood, though her eyes were on the little furball in her lap. Banana gave a sigh and adjusted a leg. Chaeyoung could feel her mother’s eyes on her. Could feel all the eyes on her. But she just stared at the dog. Then, very carefully, she placed a hand on Banana’s middle, feeling it’s warmth and soft fur, the rib cage underneath rising and falling in an almost determinately slow rhythm. It was such a drastic change from the rocket speed she had moved at, earlier. Curiously, Chaeyoung scratched over its fur and felt how it calmed her. Had Banana sensed her nerves? Maybe she hadn’t given the dog enough credit.

“Mom?” Chaeyoung moved her other hand down to hold over Banana’s front leg. As if asking it to please stay with her. 

“Mh?” Chaeyoung’s mom looked up, having stared at the dog with a frown.

“I need to tell you something.” Chaeyoung looked around at Nayeon and then Momo. They both looked nervous now too, surprisingly Momo more than the others. And it occurred to Chaeyoung that she hadn’t even considered Momo’s reservations in this. Would she be seen as a homewrecker? Would she be blamed for this?

“I figured, considering you’re about as nervous as when you came out to me.” Chaeyoung’s mom said calmly, making Chaeyoung look at her, heart in her throat. She might actually forget how to breathe.

“I-” Chaeyoung said. But she couldn’t speak. Just kept holding on to the dog in her lap. It was the only thing keeping her sane. Her throat was as tight as if someone was physically restraining it, and she looked desperately over at Nayeon. But Nayeon just looked at her helplessly.

“Mrs. Son?” it was Momo who spoke up, her voice shaking so bad Chaeyoung was sure she was going to cry. And it made Banana raise her head in Chaeyoung’s lap and look at her.

Momo looked over at Chaeyoung, and Chaeyoung shrugged. She couldn’t talk, so Momo might as well. Wouldn’t make much of a difference anyway.

“We’re dating.”

Both Momo and Chaeyoung looked to their right, for neither of them had spoken. Nayeon had.

“Dear?” Chaeyoung’s mom seemed thoroughly confused. “What do you mean, we know that. It’s been years, I-”

“Mom, I don’t think that’s the  _ we _ she means.” Jeonghoon said, looking at Chaeyoung with an inquiring look. Then leaned back in his chair almost offended. 

Chaeyoung’s eyes spilled over.

“Jeonghoonie… Please.”

“No,” Jeonghoon said with annoyance in his voice, “there’s no fairness in this world when I can’t even get one girlfriend and you now have two.”

The sob that left Chaeyoung’s lips made Banana stir, but she couldn’t help it.

“I… two… Chaeyoung?” Chaeyoung looked from one face to the other, trying to find a truth somewhere that she hadn’t been made aware of.

“Mom, he’s right. Momo… she’s not just a friend. She’s my- our- we love her.”

That seemed to made the other shoe drop for Chaeyoung’s mom.

“Oh.”

“We never meant for- We didn’t even know… Mom please be okay with this.” Chaeyoung begged, sniffling and blinking to at least stop crying. She couldn’t stop holding on to Banana but she needed the discomfort of the wetness away from her face. And almost as if Momo had read her mind, she reached over and dried Chaeyoung’s cheek with a thumb. Chaeyoung sent her a grateful gaze.

“You’re all three dating? Or are you dating both and they’re not- I don’t understand.”

“She’s ours. We’re hers. We’re each other’s still. Nothing has changed with how I feel for Nayeon. There are no less feelings. It’s just… as if my heart grew to accommodate Momo too.” Chaeyoung tried to explain, feeling Banana adjust in her lap. She leaned her furry little head against Chaeyoung’s stomach.

“So… two girlfriends.”

“Y-yeah.” Chaeyoung bit her lip.

“I have to admit, Chaeyoung,” Chaeyoung’s mom shook her head and sighed, “You’re never a boring subject at family dinners.”

An ultimate relief washed over Chaeyoung, and she tightened her hold on Banana’s front leg. Banana gave a little tug, telling her she had held too hard, and she looked down at the dog and mouthed an apology. But Banana stayed put even now. And somehow Chaeyoung knew right there, that Banana had grown to be theirs, just as Momo had. She knew even before the end of the day, that she would be leaving with the three of them. She had chosen them. So it barely came to any surprise when Jeonghoon cut her off on her way back from the bathroom.

“You don’t happen to want a dog, do you?”

“Banana?” Chaeyoung asked. The dog was currently lying in Momo’s lap, Chaeyoung’s girlfriends sitting in the couch with tea, talking to Chaeyoung’s mom. It felt strange, but good. Like it was all going to be okay, even if her mom had warned that people would have a way harder time understanding this, than just Nayeon. And Chaeyoung knew it to be true. She would just have to be tough. Had always been so.

“She likes you, all three of you” Jeonghoon shrugged, “and I... I’m going to move in to a dorm myself soon, Mom is going to sell the house and move closer, and it’s just not going to work. I’d rather have her with you guys than selling her to someone I don’t know.”

Chaeyoung leaned against the wall. “I mean I guess we can take her if Nayeon and Momo are cool with it.”

Relief washed over Jeonghoon’s face.

“Thank you.” Jeonghoon said gratefully. “And about Momo. It’s going to take some adjustments for me to get used to. She’s really cool, but I still have a hard time imagining it.”

Chaeyoung nodded. “That’s fair, take your time. There are people who can’t understand this at all. Who- they say stuff. Even people in my own community. Just knowing that you aren’t grossed out about it, means the world to me.”

A warm smile spread on Jeonghoon’s face. They looked the most alike when they smiled. “I’m here. And I’m not grossed out. But I am wondering who of them is the better kisser. I mean Nay-  _ ow _ . Fine. But really, who’s better?”

Jeonghoon rubbed over the shoulder that Chaeyoung had hit.

“You can’t compare. They’re so different.”

Jeonghoon frowned.

Chaeyoung considered for a moment just telling him it was none of his business. But she didn’t.

“Everything about them is so different. Momo is so apparent, like a cool breeze, an open deck of cards, and there’s no hidden intentions when she kisses me either. It’s just peaceful and fun. Nayeon on the other hand is so complex and calculating. She teases a lot and always has a plan, and I’m always dying to figure it out. She always has hidden intentions.”

Jeonghoon looked at her for a moment, with eyes narrowed and an eyebrow cocked. Then he rolled his eyes. “You damn potes, never any juicy details from you.”

Chaeyoung gaped and hit him again. “You brat!”

Jeonghoon laughed and yelped, Chaeyoung chasing him back into the living room. Like any big sister would her bratty little brother.

…

“Is that a dog?” Jeongyeon sounded thoroughly confused as the little furball was let free of her leash and bounded through the apartment, immediately trying to jump up Mina’s leg.

“Yeah. Our dog, actually.” Chaeyoung said with a cheeky grin as she too passed Jeongyeon, walking towards Mina and Banana, the dog very busy licking Mina’s jaw much as she had done Momo’s.

“You got a dog? I thought you were seeing your mom?” Jeongyeon followed Momo and Nayeon into the apartment.

“We did.” Chaeyoung shrugged. She knew full well that it wasn’t enough of an answer, but she couldn’t help but tease the older girl a little.

Momo on the other hand, seemingly didn’t see much point in participating in the teasing. Instead she flopped down on the grey couch and reached for Nayeon. A small pout graced her face, and Nayeon immediately gave in, joining her for cuddles. Jeongyeon sent them a look before turning back to Chaeyoung.

“And how does a dog play into that picture?” Jeongyeon crouched as Banana left Mina to go ask for attention from Jeongyeon. For someone with so many questions she didn’t seem to mind much, immediately scratching her chin and cooing.

“She was my brother’s friend’s dog, but he couldn’t keep her, and Mom doesn’t want her because Jeonghoonie is moving to a dorm and she’d be left taking care of her. So Jeonghoonie asked if we wanted her.” Chaeyoung shrugged, crouching down between Mina and Jeongyeon, both of them now petting Banana. She seemed almost unable to control her own excitement from all the attention.

“But she’s going to live with you, then? I mean you and Nayeon?” Jeongyeon asked.

“That’s actually another thing…” Nayeon said, arms around Momo’s waist, cuddled against her chest.

“What?” Jeongyeon frowned, looking up at her roommate.

“Are you two ever going to move in together or what?” Momo asked.

Jeongyeon froze, completely forgetting to give Banana attention, and she playfully gnawed at Jeongyeon’s fingers to get her to continue, even if Mina was still rubbing its belly softly.

“I… why?” Jeongyeon looked over at Mina but quickly averted her gaze.

Nayeon tutted and sat up a little more, moving her hand around to rest on Momo’s thigh. “Because with Banana-”

“Banana?” Jeongyeon interrupted.

“The dog.” Nayeon said impatiently.

“Who the hell names a dog ‘Banana’?” Jeongyeon frowned and looked down at the dog, finally giving it a little attention again, scratching behind its ears.

“I’d assume the original owner did.” Nayeon huffed. “But listen. With Banana and the fact that none of you really ever use this apartment, don’t you think it’s time you two move in together so we can get Momo full time?”

Jeongyeon looked mildly offended, but Mina just reached over and put a hand on Jeongyeon’s. It made her melt so fast Chaeyoung felt the need to roll her eyes at the older girl. Something she otherwise rarely did.

“Do you think we should?” Jeongyeon asked.

Mina shrugged. “I mean I’d win the bet on when you gave in, which gives us money. But if you’d rather wait, you can probably find a dorm room in Tzuyu’s building?”

Jeongyeon looked more than just a little offended. “You bet on when we’d move in together?”

“I bet December, thank you very much.” Chaeyoung scowled, thinking of the five thousand won she’d never see again.

“I bet April, but I’m willing to lose if it means I can move in with Nayeon and Chaeyoung now.” Momo said dryly.

“I bet Mina would move in with you instead and just never tell you.” Nayeon sniggered.

“Great.” Jeongyeon cringed. Then looked down at the little dog, now looking up at her with attention. It was really an odd dog, Chaeyoung thought; how it could read people so well. It was almost a little spooky.

When Jeongyeon sighed, Chaeyoung knew that they had won.

“You really want to live together?” Jeongyeon asked nervously, aimed at her girlfriend.

“I really do.” Mina said softly, returning to her job of rubbing Banana’s belly. It seemed quite satisfied with this, stretching its hind legs to make more room for her.

“Okay.”

“Okay, we’re giving up this place?” Momo asked.

“Yeah.” Jeongyeon pursed her lips, a small pout forming.

“What are you so sulky for?” Nayeon chuckled at the expression on her best friend’s face.

Jeongyeon shrugged. “I liked living with Momo…”

Momo smiled shyly, looking over at her. “I liked living with you too, roomie.”

“You’re really getting a dog. And moving in together...” Jeongyeon chuckled.

“And you’re really moving in with Sana.” Nayeon sniggered.

Jeongyeon immediately froze. Cringed and rubbed a hand over her face. “Is there any way I’m getting out of that one?”

Chaeyoung held back a snort, thinking of the chaos. It wasn’t that Jeongyeon didn’t like Sana, they all loved her. It was just that they differed a bit in their opinions of how many hugs were needed in a day in order to survive, and on how much privacy was necessary as well. Really, none of them had noticed just how shy and conservative Jeongyeon could get, before she was exposed to hurricane Sana.

“You mean is there any way Dahyun and Mina are going to agree to not living together? No.” Nayeon looked thoroughly entertained.

Jeongyeon gave another sigh and then looked at Mina. “Okay. You, me, Dahyun and Sana then.”

Mina beamed.

Chaeyoung knew that if she had asked, Mina would’ve moved out of Sana and Dahyun’s place for Jeongyeon, but they all knew that Mina didn’t want to. At least until Dahyun’s hospital bills were paid off so she could afford the rent without too much of a hassle.

By Mina’s feet, Banana suddenly shuffled and got up, running over to the couch and jumping onto it. She didn’t settle by Momo and Nayeon however. Just took a few rounds around herself and then laid down in a streak of late afternoon sun, closing her eyes and sighing. 

She had done her job.

  
  



End file.
